Twist of Fate: Ayame vs Hayato
A shiny silver coin was flipping in the air in a graceful motion as the sunlight gleamed off its ridgy surface, the two sides of heads and tails tossed in the air each fighting to be represented in the choice that was life altering. This decision was awaited by Kumogakure's very own Black Maverick, or as his birth right stated Hayato Nakamura. Lady Luck hasnt really been on ma side lately, can't say I blame her I have been avoiding as much hard work as possible and have even not pleased her as a man should. Hayato said as she sunk in his chair at the nearest food stop within the village. Hayato based on his coin toss as always refused a large number of missions and with his heavy belief of chance he thought it was not destined for him to work for awhile. man yin the village thought this practice was utter non-sense, but if told that way to Hayato he would quickly refute them as to why it is. The coin finally landed in his hand as he quickly viewed it to see what was in store for him today. Tails, well looks like we won't be eating here for today. Hayato said as he dragged himself to his feet and made his way to the door, he was searching for some where else to eat, some where Lady Luck would approve of. A blond haired Kunoichi walked inside of a random store to get her groceries as she was very upset because her Sensei didn't have time to train her that day. "Man, he really is busy lately. Sometimes I wish I could punch his face with all my might" Ayame thought to herself with an angry expression on her face and lightning began to circulate around her hand. She picked up what she needed to from the store and headed out with a large bag of groceries. Hayato finally stepped and flexed his arms, stretching as he was clearly bored with himself today and had zero action in the last week. His Black Lightning tattoo hit the sunlight and flashed proudly to all those who saw him. That tattoo was a mark of honor of his mastery of the Black Lightning jutsu. to which he and Darui studied under the 3rd Raikage to master. Time has changed greatly since then, and Black Lightning became the main weapon in his jutsu list. "I guess today is just meant to be another boring day". Hayato lamented as he placed his coin in his pocket and became to walk forward, no clear destination in sight. Ayame was so angry and she was walking fast with the large bag hiding some of her view of her surroundings. She then bumps into Hayato who was on his walking opposite to her and she fell to the ground and dropped her bag. Ayame was so angry at Darui that she made a reaction that she wouldn't usually do which is yelling at Hayato for doing absolutely nothing. "Are you out of your damn mind! Arrrg! I am so angry right now!..Look what you did!" She shouted at the man while pointing to her stuff which had broken jars and shards of glass scattered on the ground. Ayame was to mad to analyze the situation and realize that it was her fault for not looking in front of her. Hayato couldn't believe his luck today first lady luck turned her back on him, and now this unknown females resorted to yelling and screaming when Hayato was but a small distance away. "What ever I did to deserve this lady luck I am sorry, you have turned all women against me and now even this stranger is yelling at me, I can see what kind of day this is going to be". Hayato sighed as the woman continued to vent her frustrations on Hayato's poor ears. "No need to shout, I am standing right here you know. Just because we're outside doesnt mean you have to use your outside voice anyway geez". Hayato said in a calm but disinterested manner. Hayato saw that today might be a good day to stay clear of woman, because lady luck had not fully got her revenge on Hayato yet, and he knew this was just the beginning. "hey, Wait a minute you were walking the wrong way anyway you bumped into me, so if anyone should be yelling it should be me, but I assume you had a rough day and you just decided to take it out and me and rip my head off huh?" Hayato said as he chuckled a bit and looked at the groceries that were sprawled all along the ground. Ayame looks at the ground as her face turns red after she analyzed the situation. "I am sorry, old man. I am mad because Darui-Sensei doesn't have the time to train me today." she then started picking up her stuff from the ground. Darui-sensei??!!. Hayato said immediately snapped to attention. He became a sensei?, I guess there is a such thing as irony then. Hayato laughed as in his wildest dreams he never thought Darui would be a sensei to someone. I trained with Darui under the 3rd Raikage, and let me tell you he was overly apologetic for everything. Hayato said as his fondest memories of his fellow student came to mind. How did you wind up becoming his student? A smile appeared on Ayame's face as soon as she realized that Hayato is Darui's fellow student under the teaching of the third raikage. "Me? well it wasn't easy. He put me under a genjutsu to test my will to protect the village. After the test was over, he said that I have the resolve and the strength to back it up too. He said that he never saw anyone with chakra pressure as strong as mine. Well what can I say, I was born for this, huh?" said Ayame in a sarcastic way as she began laughing. "Genjutsu? Darui is using genjutsu these days, guess he really has improved these days. Well between us both Darui was always a more dedicated fighter as he fought to be the aid of the 4th Raikage where as I wasn't as interested, and didnt want to be responsible for all the work". Hayato said as he yawned lazily, seemed like another day would drift past unless he did something amazing. "Tell you what". Hayato said as he went in his pocket and grabbed the coin out. A small but shiny silver coin, that he flipped in the air, caught it and it landed on the tails to which Hayato smiled. "Lady luck has spoken, I will help you with your groceries and get us something to eat, if you show me what Darui had passed to you as his student. If I don't like what I see or I am not impressed then I will only do one or the other, but not both". Hayato said making a deal to liven the conversation up a bit. What do you say to that, hmm A big smile appeared on Ayame's face and her eyes were shining in excitement. "Yeah, of course I accept. But tell me, sir. What's your name? mine is Ayame." said Ayame waiting for Hayato's response with eagerness to go and fight someone who is an equal to her sensei. "Ah my name his Hayato Nakamura, the villages black Maverick, or as everyone else calls me for some strange reason the towns lazy ninja". Hayato said as he scratched his head. "I am still confused as to why I was given this name, I work hard and do what is asked just like every other shinobi". Hayato said as he paused. The silence around them made it hard for even Hayato to believe the lies spewing from his lips, but in the sam manner he was telling the truth, he just needed to be motivated. "Since were sharing names, whats yours now that your not ripping my ears a new one anymore". "I already told you, it's Ayame" said Ayame while putting her hands of her waist "Wow, this old man is a mess no wonder people call him lazy." thought Ayame. "Well let's go to the training grounds, I'll beat you there please don't be late." she waved goodbye at Hayato, heading to the training grounds with zero patience. "You did? well whe- hey WAIT!!!!! sigh... this is starting to feel like work". Hayato said as he dragged his feet over to the area where Ayame was walking to. To him she was moving at light speed. Hayato looked at his coin on more time it was almost as if lady lucky was punishing him through his young woman. Hayato could already tell he had bitten off more than he could chew. Ayame went to the training grounds as fast as possible and waited for Hayato. She started thinking of a strategy which will work on Hayato although she didn't know the full extent of Hayato's strength. "Well, let's see. If this man trained alongside Darui-sensei then he must be very good. I need to think of a strategy that won't fail no matter what. He doesn't seem like a sharp guy, let's see if he will be able to see through my plans" thought Ayame. Hayato could see the woman's was elated to face someone on Darui level,s or possibly better. As of now Hayato held the advantage of not showing any moves so she still held a high opinion of him in her mind. After having time to really sit and think about it, Hayato began to think about whether he bit off more than he could chew, but the circumstances had progressed to far to stop now. Hayato had no choice bu to go through with the training and testing of this women. Problem was Hayato hasn't used anything outside of black lightning, There was a slight feeling of curiosity in Hayato to see what Darui passed along to this young woman. "This presents a problem, I never never fought a woman before and I was raised to never raise my hand to one, but does this count if we are just trying to test each other out? and rather than raise my hand at her I throw lightning, mom never said anything about throwing lightning at woman. Technically if I throw it and it hits her i still hit her in some sense.. what an interesting situation here, Hmm. Hayato seemed to be lost in the river that became his thoughts as he blindly walked behind the blonde hair females unaware of the fact their destination was close. "Okay, I have decided what my plan will be. Let's get it into action." thought Ayame then she used her sensory skills to detect Hayato's location. "He's close! I have to get this plan rolling right now." thought Ayame. She then disappeared out of sight with no indication where she was. She left a clone behind her to trick Hayato into thinking that it was the real Ayame. While the real one was hiding underground using Attack Prevention Technique. Hayato was rather enjoying this brisk walk, until he noticed they had finally came up on the field they were looking to battle each other on. Hayato still had doubts about fighting a women, but he knew he would need to defend himself. "She was trained by Darui, many things he was but a slacker wasn't one of them, he probably prepared her for anything especially Lightning Based jutsu which is all I have. Hayato said as he sulked in his thoughts. There was a high chance this women would wipe the floor with him and he knew it, he would never live it down if he got beat by a women, much less one that wasn't lady luck herself. Hayato reached out in his pocket for his coin, per usual he was going to flip it before the battle to see what his plan of attack should be. "Do I start small and work my way up, or do I come in gun hots and give her a small demonstration of how Black Lightning is supposed to be used. Heads for A, tails for B. Hayato flipped the coin high in the air caught it, turning it over on his wrist to see that his plan was. "Looks like heads, so we start off small and work our way up". Hayato said with a lazy look on his face. The clone waited for Hayato to arrive to the battlefield "Hey, sleepy head! over here." she said as she waved to get Hayato's attention.